


Snow Dragons

by Fallencellist



Series: Dragon's Love [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Recall, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: Distance isn't a challenge, not in the future with technology, but nothing will replace being able to see her with his own eyes.





	Snow Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> A short-ish drabble I created based off an idea I talked about with a lovely rp partner over on tumblr. Dedicated to Coldsnxp on tumblr who got me into the ship of Hanzo and Mei which I love to call Snow Dragons ♥

“Hanzo?” Genji questions as he enters his brother’s room to find him setting up a few things on the floor. The large screen of the computer hovers to his side as he works to place a small mat and chopsticks to rest atop it. He’s wearing something more than just his usual jacket, an old yukata, one that belonged to their father. The design is of two dragons, both going up one side of the yukata in a deep purple-blue with patterns of a storm in a darker blue, all in a sea of aqua blue that gradients lighter as it gets towards the sleeves. 

“What are you doing?” the younger Shimada shakes his head, sitting down on the bed as he gazes at his brother. He’s getting ready for something, like maybe a lunch? Odd that it’s in his room and even more odd is having it when the sun is starting to already set behind the horizon of Hanamura, “Isn’t it a bit late to be having lunch, or even dinner?” He jokes, but notices that his brother doesn’t respond much, “What’s going on Anija?” 

Genji jumps down from the bed and sits down next to his brother, hands resting on his knees as Hanzo finally focuses on him, “I have a meeting that I have had in the making for a few months now.” 

“A—” his brother studies the set-up, noticing that it looks like he would be sitting in front of the screen to eat, “—dinner meeting?” He’s skeptical about it specifically being a ‘meeting,’ and doesn’t hesitate long to figure out more, “Who is this meeting with? Anyone I would know?” 

Hanzo huffs, knowing that his brother won’t stop harassing him without getting some details. The archers stands, heading out of his room to retrieve the bowl of ramen he had made a few minutes prior—Genji tailing behind him, “If you must know, it is somebody from Overwatch.” 

“Oh?” The younger Shimada perks up, bouncing on his feet a bit before getting in his brother’s way, “Is it Angela? Or do you swing the other way and it’s McCree?” He notices the smirk curling the older brother’s lips, “You’re not going to tell me, are you?” 

“I can tell you it’s not the cowboy,” Hanzo hums as he enters the kitchen, heading straight towards the steaming bowl, “You can try all you want to do matchmaking with your friends, Genji,” as fingers curl around the warm ceramic bowl, dark brown eyes turn to the cyborg, “but I will find the one I will give my heart to on my own.” 

“So,” Genji continues to follow Hanzo as he takes the bowl back to his room, “They’re part of Overwatch,” he doesn’t get a confirmation of that—though he’s already gotten that piece of information, “it’s not Jesse or Angela. It can’t be Lena since she’s not into men,” he keeps thinking aloud as they move though the hallway, “Gabriel is gone, and I think you really wouldn’t be interested in the others.” 

Genji stops at the doorway, squinting at his brother, “Are they one of the newer members or an older one?” He wants to know, to get more details so he could tell who his brother could start dating, or if not, at least who is his brother’s new friend. 

“I’m not giving you any more information Genji,” Hanzo sternly responds, placing down the bowl onto the placemat, “and I would like you to stay out of my room and not eavesdrop on my meeting.” 

“Anija!” His brother gasps in a mock insult, “Why would you even think I would do such a thing.” A playful shove is given along with a roll of the dark eyes, “Alright, I promise I will do my best not to eavesdrop, but at least give me one more hint on who they are, please,” he bats his eyelashes and attempts to give his brother puppy eyes. 

It’s enough to get a reaction out of the stoic man—a sigh and shake of his head, “She is right now back at the Gibraltar base.” He smirks slightly watching his brother’s eyes widen in shock, “and she will be calling any second now—” on cue the screen flickered to life as a notification pops up along with a ringing sound, “—so get your ass moving.” 

“At least let me say hello!” Genji pleads before moving towards the screen, “I will not bother you the whole night if you do that.” 

“No!” Hanzo pushes Genji away before he can get too close to the computer screen, grabbing hold of his hand, “I gave you one bit of information, don’t start changing the deal. I’m trying to make a good impression!” His facial expressions show how much he is stressing out about this meeting, “This is the first time we have actually made a face to face call in real time, I do not need you messing this up!” 

Genji gasps, “I knew this wasn’t just a meeting! Hanzo, you’re having your first date!” He clears his throat at the glare delivered to him, “Okay first date in a long time where you are not just dating them because father or the Elders wanted you to,” he raises his hands, “Say no more, I will leave you be for your date.” A grin comes to his face before backing out to the door, “but you are giving me details about it once it’s over.” 

“Go away Genji,” Hanzo playfully hisses at him, “before I sick Kawa and Umi on you.” It’s not exactly a huge threat, just trying to keep an eye on all three dragons at once is a chore with how much trouble they can get into. He breaths out relief as Genji leaves, closing the door behind him. 

Hanzo smooth out his hair, knowing that from their conversations she always wonders how he would look with his hair down. The long dark locks rest over right shoulder, his bangs barely covering the edge of his eye. The air faintly smells of lavender and sakura blossoms mixing with the aroma of his ramen. It is a simple meal, but they had both decided to make something easy, and she had the ingredients in the Gibraltar base to make the recipe. Hopefully she didn’t have too many problems making it with everyone else in the base. 

He breaths in, holds it for a few counts, then slowly releases the breath before clicking the button to connect the call. Dear spirit dragons he hasn’t felt this nervous even when he first took over the role of being in control of the Clan. 

When she appears on the screen, a soft ‘oh’ slips from her lips before they curl into a happy smile, “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything!” A hint of red slips over her cheeks, eyes widening a bit as she takes in his appearance, “You let down your hair!” 

Hanzo chuckles softly, “Do you like it?” She herself has her hair a bit tied up—not in the usual bun, but a large chunk of the dark hair tied back, the rest gently framing her cheeks and the glasses she wore. 

“It looks wonderful!” The smile and redness on her face grows as she cups her hands over her mouth to soften the giggle that comes out, “You should wear it that way more often.” 

“I would,” the archer answers, “but it would be a liability in missions if I need to make a quick escape. And,” he lets a smile slip onto his own lips, “You look more stunning than the photos give you credit Miss Zhou.” It takes a lot of effort to hold back a snicker as the blush grows brighter at the compliment. 

She wears a beautiful deep blue cheongsam decorated with white accidents and trimmed with gold thread. The ribbon holding up her hair is familiar, one of his own that he sent to her with a few other gifts such as the necklace she wears. A silver chain decorated with beautiful sapphire and zircon, all shaped like raindrops and one large stone in the middle of aquamarine. The light reflects off the gems’ surfaces, dazzling reflections sparkling in the image projected through the screen. So stunningly beautiful it makes him wonder what he did to be so blessed. 

“Xièxiè,” Mei softly responds, knowing that after time of teaching each other their native tongues he would know what she was saying, “I hope I’m not keeping you up too late—I know Japan is a few hours ahead of Gibraltar. Though, everyone here is excited to see you three arrive in the next few days. It’s been a while since everyone’s seen Genji and they’re eager to meet you as well.” 

“You are sweet, but I don’t suspect they aren’t as thrilled to meet me after the stories Genji spoke of me back in our younger days,” he loves it about her, that she’ll start rambling when she’s nervous or when she’s really excited about something. Mei could go on for hours about her research, and, even if Hanzo didn’t understand it all, he could listen to it for those hours just to see how happy and excited she was talking. 

She hums, picking up her glass of water and taking a sip, “Genji’s been talking to a lot of the others over messages about how much progress you’ve made—they’re actually pretty accepting of you, at least most of them,” she frowns for a moment, “Soldier is still a bit weary and so is Reinhardt, but it’s mostly because they are protective of Genji.” A protective fatherly figure type thing, he’s not surprised about that. 

“That is impressive,” he awes slightly, himself picking up the cup that contained a small portion of sake—he doesn’t want to drink too much, especially because he doesn’t want to leave a bad impression if he was to do so, “I expected them to hold a grudge against me for my past.” It’s taken ever since his mistake to even now for any fraction of forgiveness towards himself to come about. Still to this day, he’s baffled at how well Zenyatta’s training helped Genji forgive him. The monk knows his stuff when it came to calm the disquiet in souls. 

“You deserve the chance, Hanzo. Even from the first time we started talking you’ve made so much progress!” Mei retorts, “You even look healthier now that you’ve started to forgive yourself. I was worried,” her voice drops a bit, “especially with the stories Genji told about your condition he and Zenyatta found you.” 

It wasn’t a time Hanzo felt proud of his state back when he was found by his brother and his mentor: alone, barely able to keep himself standing as he was either drunk or riddled with wounds from fights. An embarrassment to think about now that he’s doing better. He shakes his head a bit, setting down the cup of sake, “I try not to look back on how bad I was back then,” it’s said with humor rather than anger or regret. A chapter of his past that was just that: the past. 

“It’s always better to look to the future rather than the past,” Mei giggles softly, “the more you linger in the past the less time you will have left.” 

Hanzo couldn’t hold back the small laugh that threatened to slip out before, “I have heard that said thousands of times, and I still always look into the past,” he shakes his head, “Though, without the past we would be nothing we are today.” 

Their conversations grow into something more casual, talking about how their day had gone, speaking about things they gave some hints about in messages as well as some interests. Hanzo politely listens as she talks about some of the research she’s doing, saying a few words between bites of noodles. He takes up the talking, speaking about the work he’s been doing with Genji in Hanamura. Now that the remnants of the Shimada Clan were completely wiped out, the two brothers finally have their home back. 

He speaks of the landscape of Hanamura, telling her about all the shops he’s been visiting lately now that he’s got the freedom to move around without being tailed or confined to the castle grounds. It would be better to have her there, to show her the various shops and restaurants dotted across the city, to show her the beauty of the open field leading into the nearby forest. To show her the gardens inside the castle so she could experience it all. 

Most of all, to have Mei there with him without the screens separating them, without the large distance isolating them from each other’s touch, would be the greatest gift he could ask for. Only a few more days. 

“Are you excited to come to the base?” Mei inquires as she finishes her bowl of ramen, washing down the noodles with the rest of her water, “I know Genji says he’s been excited to be back.” It’s not hard to tell when Genji is excited, especially since steam seeps from his shoulders if he gets too excited. Lately, his brother can only speak of going back to Gibraltar, back to his friends and to show off his brother. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it excited,” Hanzo hums as he finishes up his food as well, “It will be quite a change from what I am used to. For years after leaving this place it was just myself—and months after that it was just two others with me.” The idea of having more than three times that many people to be around why he trains, does missions and even eat is almost unfathomable. A foreign idea that makes his skin crawl, but it also has the silver lining he’s been looking for. 

“But,” he breaths out a breath that feels like he’s been keeping in ever since the call started, “It won’t be too bad. It will take time to adjust to it, that I know, but things will be fine.” A smile takes over his expression, letting out a quiet laugh, “especially with the support I have.” 

“Of course!” The woman on the other side beams, “Genji and Zenyatta sound like a wonderful support system!” Hanzo grimaces just a bit, not going unnoticed by the other, “Is something wrong?” 

He shakes his head, fingers threading through his dark hair, “I wasn’t just referring to them.” It is a known fact that Shimada Hanzo doesn’t know how to flirt. When the two first started finding out about their interests in each other it was awkward to say the least. He tried hard to be subtle, to not show it too strong like how he was in his younger days. A part of him wanted to be straight forward, but another knew that it’s more alluring when he wasn’t so blunt. Yet, his flirting techniques were rusty, and even if they were up to date they would still be strange, perhaps coming off as a bit harsh. Eventually, after a rough afternoon for the scientist, in the middle of trying to help comfort her the words just slipped out of Hanzo’s mouth. Luckily, it was a good thing. 

That was a few weeks ago, something they both are beyond happy to have transpired. Now—or at least in a couple of days—they would finally be able to be face to face. One screen away from each other today, and then soon they would be able to hold each other. 

“Oh!” Mei gasps as the red blush overtakes her face. She’s not the best at flirting herself, but he finds it beyond adorable when she blushes so much she must hide her face in her hands. A muffled giggle slips between the hands along with the words, “I see.” 

Those beautiful brown eyes are revealed again when they both hear somebody call for her. From the voice it sounds like Reinhardt, the German accent easy to recognize along with the cheerful tone. 

“Oh, I need to get going,” her voice drops into sadness, upset that she has to cut their time together short, “They’re having a meeting about getting things prepared for you three’s arrival as well as what’s going to change with the missions.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hanzo reassures, placing a hand over his heart, “Do you job, I will wait for the day I arrive.” 

“As will I,” Mei lets her hand rest against the screen, Hanzo mirroring the action, “I’ll wait a life time to finally hold you.” 

A chuckle rises from the stoic archer, “You won’t have to wait a life time, mochiyuki—” she loves it when he calls her that—like the soft snow that covers the trees in the snowy months in Hamamura, “—Aishiteru.” 

Her blush deepens before she blows a kiss, waiting to see the other catch it before waving, “zài jiàn.” 

As the connection breaks, another breath that feels like it’s been held in forever is let out, Hanzo placing his hands a few inches behind him and leaning his head back. Eyes close, the smile forever imprinted on his lips as he fondly holds the moments with her in his mind. He memorized her smile, her laugh. He memorized it all to keep in his mind until the day comes. 

Slowly, after a few minutes of remaining still, he picks up the dirty bowl and utensils before heading out of his room and to the kitchen. He finds Zenyatta and Genji in the kitchen, his brother sitting on one of the counter tops and ceasing his conversation with his mentor the moment his eyes hit Hanzo. 

“So,” Genji jumps down and runs over to Hanzo, taking the bowl and putting it into the sink, “how did you meeting go anija?” 

“It went fine,” Hanzo responds, smirking slightly because he knows exactly what Genji really means with his question, “and I’m still not telling you who it is.” Giving a pat on his brother’s shoulder, he turns and heads back to his room. It’s late enough he wants to try to get some rest. Tomorrow he needs to go out to get a few things and then he must start the packing for moving base. 

_____ 

The days go by quick, yet they are slow as well. Hanzo runs his fingers through his hair a few more times before letting it rest against his shoulder. Once again, he decides not to put it up, at least not yet. The ship settles onto the ground as the pilot calls back to them that they have landed. Genji bounces out of his seat, grabbing both Zenyatta and Hanzo’s hands and dragging them to the edge of interior, hardly waiting until the door opens before dragging them along. 

Genji cheers as he sees the other, letting go of both hands before running over to give the first hug to his old friend McCree. Zenyatta glances to Hanzo to see if he’s okay, which is returned with a small nod. The omnic moves to join Genji, leaving Hanzo lingering a bit farther away. 

Dark eyes scan the area, going over each person to try to find the one he’s looking for. Grasped in his hand rests a small pouch, the surface a soft blue velvet holding something precious inside. He steps forward, heading closer to the group, picking up a few more steps as Genji waves him over. 

“This is Hanzo,” the ninja presents his brother as he gets close enough, “He’s not as much of a jerk as he seems.” This gets a roll of the older Shimada’s eyes, slipping the pouch into the pockets of his jacket. 

“Greetings,” Hanzo bows his head to the group, his mind hardly picking up the voices of the others as he continues his search. Where is she? His heart starts to sink a bit, wondering if something happened. Did she get injured or sick within the days? Was she not on base for this? Did something bad happen to her? 

The thoughts started to spiral, the corner of his vision noticing as the others start to head towards the doors leading into the base. As they slowly clear away Hanzo remains in spot. His gaze falls, lips curling down into a frown. Perhaps he would catch her later. 

His feet start to move, carrying him to follow the others before quick footsteps draw closer. Keen sense of hearing picks up breathing, a bit heavy like the person has ran for a while. The whirl of a machine is close by, a tiny thing that hovers. 

Instantly, the brown eyes focus in the direction, seeing from where the others have left somebody standing. Her hair is a mess, partially held up by the golden ribbon and her glasses slightly lopsided. She looks tired, a familiar expression when she falls asleep on her work. Her steps slow as she closes the distance between them. 

The frown quickly turns into a smile, Hanzo closing the rest of the distance in a few quick strides, “I was beginning to worry,” for once his voice is soft. A bare hand reaches out, touching her cheek before cupping around it. The smile grows even more, his other hand cupping the other side of her face, “that something happened to you.” 

Mei sheepishly laughs, “I’m sorry, I feel asleep at my desk and Snowball woke me up when there was commotion.” She leans into the touch, happy to finally be able to be so close with him, with her dragon. 

“At least you are here,” he quips before pulling her in for a gentle kiss on the lips. His hands shift, wrapping around her waist as her hands press against his chest. It feels wonderful, feeling her body close to his, to _feel_ her touch. 

The kiss breaks as he pulls back to look at her face, brushing away a few locks of dark hair to situate behind her ear, “After all this time, of being separated, I finally get to see you with my own eyes, and—” he peppers another kiss on her lips, “I never want to take my eyes off you again.” 

It’s odd, the words falling off his lips, hardly any control as they spill out. He doesn’t want to keep them in, to let the words he’s wanted to say for so long spill out. 

Tears well up in the corners of her eyes—far from tears of sadness but of pure joy. She smiles her beautiful and bright smile, grabbing onto the collar of his jacket to pull him down into a passionate kiss. As she lets go, Hanzo gives a small laugh. He shifts a bit, a hand reaching into his pocket to pull out the pouch. 

Gently, he unties the strings and reaches in. In his palm he reveals a small crystal dragon, it’s surface smooth as the transparent blue reflects the sunlight. The crystal gleams like ice, “I didn’t want to send this—to give you this as the first gift when we would be with each other.” 

Softly he sets the dragon into her hands, her eyes widening as she stares in awe at the figure, “It is tradition in my family, when we find the one we give our heart to, that we give a gift such as this, to symbolize our love and to make a promise.” 

He curls his hands around hers, encasing the dragon beneath their hands, “It is a promise that I will remain true, that one day, as long as we keep together and love each other, I will one day make the choice to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

The mass of hands is guided by Hanzo, placing a gentle kiss onto her fingers, “There is nobody else I would rather give my heart to, to spend the rest of my life with.” 

“Mei Ling-Zhou,” he presses her hands close to his heart, “I love you.” 

She steps closer, keeping her eyes locked with his, close enough that her chest presses against his arms. Mei’s words are a whisper, “I love you too, Shimada Hanzo.”


End file.
